


Spicy Papaya Salad (UF Sans/UT Papyrus Drabbles)

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Drowning in Drabbles [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Painful Sex, Redpuff - Freeform, big dick, papyrus has a lot of stamina, size queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Uggy's Redpuff drabbles. Check chapter titles for Big warnings, summaries for detailed warnings.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Drowning in Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908838
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Spicy Papaya Salad (UF Sans/UT Papyrus Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> A _very_ fun request from Lyco! <3 Thank you so much!

“Red…” Papyrus moaned. Red continued licking along his neck, rubbing their ribs together through their shirts. He was ready, his pussy hot and moist in his shorts, but Papyrus needed a little more foreplay. Fuck, just hearing that Papyrus was ready to go all the way had sent Red’s magic spiraling into deep, frantic need. 

“Oh, Papyrus,” Red moaned back, grinding the evidence of that need into Papyrus’s crotch. He was rewarded shortly with a bulge. A very large bulge that forced his hips up. Papyrus cried out as Red continued to rub himself on it. Liquid gushed out of Red at the implications of that bulge. He was going to be stuffed full. 

“St--stop, that’s too--too much,” Papyrus gasped, grabbing onto Red’s hips and holding them still. His fingers dug into the bone, creating some welcome pressure. Red wriggled, fighting the grip so he would hold on tighter. 

“I wanna feel you, babe. Get that thing out. I want it deep inside me.” 

“Red!” Papyrus blushed a pleasing bright orange. It took him a moment, but he changed his grips so he could pull down Red’s shorts, instead. Red was more than pleased at this development. Strings of liquid formed between the fabric and his pussy. Papyrus blushed even deeper, but his sockets watched intently. 

Red had to get off of Papyrus’s lap to remove his shorts all of the way. He simply let them fall to the floor. Papyrus opened his mouth to comment, but Red darted forward and wriggled his way between Papyrus’s legs. He slid down to his knees and licked the bulge over Papyrus’s shorts. 

“OH!” Papyrus wailed. Oh fuck, he felt thick. Red nuzzled his face against Papyrus’s cock, anticipation growing. Papyrus jerked his hips forward, thrusting it against Red. Impatient, Red went for the waistband of his shorts and tugged. Papyrus instantly tightened his legs around Red. 

“You okay, babe?” 

“Y--yeah.” Papyrus was almost entirely orange, now. “It’s just embarrassing.” 

“Oh,” Red purred, stroking the hidden treat, “I can already tell you have  _ nothing  _ to be embarrassed about.”

Papyrus smiled, looking much too shy and adorable for Red’s sanity. His legs relaxed, and he lifted up his hips so that Red could slide his shorts off. 

It was beautiful. 

Papyrus’s cock stood proudly before him, thick and long. Red’s pussy clenched, trembling with anticipation and a little fear. It was  _ very  _ thick and  _ very  _ long. Everything in Sans told him it wasn’t going to fit. 

He couldn’t wait to try. 

“Oh, babe,” he moaned, cupping it with one hand and rubbing his cheek against the side. It was smooth and hot, and oh so hard. Red couldn’t help but turn his face and lick up the length. Papyrus’s musk was intoxicating. Liquid trickled down his femur. 

“R-red!” Papyrus gasped. Red saw his hand grip the sheets, balling them in his fists as pleasure wracked him. This was just a little foreplay. 

“Lay back on the bed,” Red told him, his voice hoarse with need. He stood, moving out of Papyrus’s way. With a dark orange blush, Papyrus did so, turning and pulling up his legs so he was laying on his back, that big, beautiful cock sticking up from his pelvis. Red licked his teeth. 

He hopped onto the bed, quickly crawling over to straddle Papyrus’s legs. Scooting forward, he got so that the length was resting against the front of his pelvis. One hand held it there as he raised and lowered himself, as if he was already riding Papyrus. 

“Oh fuck, you’re so big. You’re going to fill me up. You’re going to feel so good,” he breathed, psyching himself up. Papyrus leaned his skull back, his hands coming up over his face. 

“You ready, babe?” Red asked, slowing and lifting himself all the way up. Even then, there wasn’t much distance between his dripping pussy and Papyrus’s cock. It took everything Red had not to lower himself onto it right away. 

“Yes,” Papyrus almost cried from behind his hands. He moaned into them before lowering them enough to look at Red. “I really want you to.” He could have lit the room, he was blushing so hard.

Huffing, Red leaned forward and shoved his way past Papyrus’s hands with his mouth so he could kiss him. Papyrus let him, gripping the back of his skull to hold them together as Red shoved his tongue into his mouth. Papyrus was too much, sometimes. Red could feel his soul softening the more time he spent with him, especially when it came to Papyrus himself. 

The kiss didn’t distract him so much that he missed a brush of hard magic against the folds of his pussy. He pulled his mouth back, looking Papyrus in the sockets. He reached down and gently wrapped his fingers around the length. It was so thick he wondered if he could even circle it with his fingers if he tried. Right now, he had only one goal in mind. 

Sliding back, he pressed himself against the tip. Papyrus moaned, and thrust up, pushing it a little deeper. Anxious and excited, Red slid further down, magic parting. His arousal made it easy to slip over the length, but then it began to stretch him. He reached down and gently wrapped his fingers around the length. It was so thick he wondered if he could even circle it with his fingers if he tried. Right now, he had only one goal in mind.

Sliding back, he pressed himself against the tip. Papyrus moaned, and thrust up, pushing it a little deeper. Anxious and excited, Red slid further down, magic parting. His arousal made it easy to slip over the length, but then it began to stretch him. At first, it was mild, pleasant, but not exciting. Then his cock went deeper and the stretch became uncomfortable. Red slowed, but didn't stop. He wanted to be stuffed all the way with Papyrus's cock. Moaning loudly, he went further. Papyrus had stopped moving, going completely still as Red engulfed him.

Finally, Red reached the point that his magic was starting to sting from being stretched too far. His eyelights rolled back, the pain delighting his senses. His pelvic inlet strained as their combined magic filled it to the edges.

"Oh fuck, babe. Fuck, you're so big. You feel amazing. Fuck," he babbled as pleasure washed through his body. He had never had anything this big inside of him. It was beyond his ability to even describe. Papyrus groaned and grabbed onto Red's shoulders.

"Be... ah! Be careful..." he gasped, eying Red's magic as it stretched up into the space below his rib cage.

"I can take it," Red purred. "I can take all of you, big boy."

"Red!" Papyrus flushed again.

Red wasn't actually sure he could, but he wasn't about to give up now. His magic had some give, and he was getting close to Papyrus's pelvis. He kept going, taking him in inch by inch. His magic strained to manage the length, now that the girth was under control. He huffed, trying not to cry out and scare Papyrus as he forced it to take that last glorious inch. Their pelvises met with a small tap.

"Red..." Papyrus moaned. Red couldn't reply. He was using everything he had right now. He managed a small bounce, jerking Papyrus inside of him. That was enough to make him see stars.

"Red, I'm going to move you," Papyrus said, taking hold of his pelvis again. Red nodded rapidly. Papyrus taking over was exactly what he needed.

With an ease that showed just how strong he was, Papyrus lifted Red up. His cock slid out, allowing Red's magic to relax. It prickled, and he wriggled as much as his exhausted body would allow. They hadn't even really fucked yet, and Papyrus had wrecked him.

Papyrus lowered him carefully, faster than Red had managed, but still slowly. His magic wasn't quite used to him, yet, so it still ached, but it felt amazing, as well. Their bodies met again, and shivers worked their way through Red. Papyrus lifted him again, this time pulling him back onto his cock faster. Red cried out, his upper body collapsing over Papyrus's ribs. That didn't hinder Papyrus, one bit, thankfully. Red's pelvis was raised, and, this time, slammed down.

"Oh fuck yes. Oh fuck yes," Red moaned, rubbing his face against Papyrus as he was fucked. Only three or four thrusts later, he came, magic tightening, somehow, with a burst of pain, pleasure, and bliss that whited out the whole world. Papyrus yelled as he was squeezed, but he didn't finish. He held Red's pelvis up and began to thrust up into him, instead.

Red screamed, begging Papyrus not to stop so he would know it was a scream of pleasure. That huge cock pushing its way into him as he came drew out his orgasm until he drooped into a limp mess on his chest. Papyrus either didn't know, didn't notice, or didn't care. Red couldn't be happier. He was far from done, and after several more minutes of Papyrus slamming into him, he came again.

Papyrus paused as tremors wracked Red's body, but only to roll them over. He moved Red like a rag doll, which was fine with him. He didn't have the strength to move himself.

"Oh Red," Papyrus moaned, laying over him and thrusting deep into his worn out pussy. Red reached blindly for his skull, pulling him into a sloppy kiss when he found it. Papyrus was more with it and quickly took control of that, too. His tongue swept through Red's mouth as his pelvis rocked with more force and speed than before. Red had to push his face away so he wouldn't bite his tongue as another devastatingly powerful orgasm hit him.

This time, as he tightened and squeezed, urging Papyrus's cock to dump its load into him, Papyrus gasped raggedly. He went on pounding into Red, but there was a wild, desperate edge to it, throwing any sense of rhythm to the wind.

"Red. Red. Red!" Papyrus yelled, and then stopped with his cock buried in to the hilt. Hot liquid gushed inside of Red, flowing into any little bit of him that wasn't already filled. He moaned, feeling satisfied, without the intensity of cumming. Papyrus was stunning as he arched above him. His hands cradled Red's femurs gently, even as pleasure seized his body. Red smiled, falling even deeper in love with him.


End file.
